gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Portal 2
|Playlist = With Jon: Jon and Arin attempt to work together in Portal 2! |Run = |Status = |previous = Amazing Island |next = Incredible Crisis }} Portal 2 is a PS3 game played by Jon and Arin, and later with Arin and Danny on Game Grumps. Episodes Arin and Jon #Orange and Blue #This is Science #Laser Blocks #So Cerebral Arin and Danny #Expanding the Brain #Child's Play #Coming Together #Tender Tendencies #Balls Aplenty #Jumping for Joy #Leap of Faith #Falling with Style #Good Old Fashioned Pickle #You've Got The Power! #Reverse Cyborgs #Clean and Barfy #Grab the Balls! #Deadly Laser Adventure #Bringing It Hard #Quite the Pickle #Grinding Gears #Overcomplicating #Quick on the Draw #Breaking Through #Brain Power #Maximum Spikeage #Doing Bro Stuff #A Farty Party #Getting Closer! #Goop It Up! #Tubin' to the Max #Can't Hold Back! #Head Scratcher #Feeling Barfy #Friendship Portals #Finale? Game information Portal 2 is a first-person puzzle-platform video game developed and published by Valve Corporation. It is the sequel to Portal (2007) and was released on April 19, 2011 for Microsoft Windows, Mac OS X, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360. The retail versions of the game are distributed by Electronic Arts, while online distribution of the Windows and OS X versions is handled by Valve's content delivery service, Steam. Portal 2 was announced on March 5, 2010, following a week-long alternate reality game based on new patches to the original game. Before the game's release on Steam, the company released the Potato Sack, a second multi-week alternate reality game, involving 13 independently developed titles which culminated in a distributed computing spoof to release Portal 2 several hours early. The game retains Portal's gameplay elements, and adds new features, including tractor beams, laser redirection, bridges made of light, and paint-like 'gels' accelerating the player's speed, allowing the player-character to jump higher or place portals on any surface. These gels were created by the team from the Independent Games Festival-winning DigiPen student project Tag: The Power of Paint. In the single-player campaign, the player controls protagonist Chell, awoken from suspended animation after many years, who must navigate the now-dilapidated Aperture Science Enrichment Center during its reconstruction by the reactivated GLaDOS, a powerful supercomputer. The storyline introduces new characters, including Wheatley (Stephen Merchant) and Cave Johnson (J. K. Simmons). Ellen McLain reprised the role of GLaDOS. Jonathan Coulton and The National each produced a song for the game. Portal 2 also includes a two-player cooperative mode, in which the robotic player-characters Atlas and P-Body are each given a portal gun and are required to work together to solve puzzles. Valve provided post-release support for the game, including additional downloadable content and a simplified map editor to allow players to create and share test chambers with others. Some reviewers expressed concern about the difficulty of expanding Portal into a full sequel but critics universally praised Portal 2. The game's writing, pacing, and dark humor were highlighted as stand-out elements, and critics applauded the voice work of McLain, Merchant, and Simmons. Reviews also highlighted the new gameplay elements, the game's challenging but surmountable learning curve, and the additional cooperative mode. Some gaming journalists ranked Portal 2 among the top games of 2011, and several named it their Game of the Year. Category:PS3 Games Category:Portal 2 Category:Valve Games Category:Platformer Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Games played by Jon and Danny